


Who names their kid Henrietta?

by SaCarroll1691



Category: Dark Is Rising Sequence - Susan Cooper
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaCarroll1691/pseuds/SaCarroll1691
Summary: I totally had a little brown and white bear that was named Henrietta as a kid. That bear went everywhere with me.





	1. Chapter 1

Fourteen year old Henrietta whom everyone referred to as Henri. Because really who gives their child a name like Henrietta? Both variations of the name had gotten her picked on the majority of her life. She was raised for the past 13 years of her life in South Carolina in the United States. Even though she lived in a hot and sunny place Henri was incredibly pale. She was born with strawberry blonde hair and large ocean eyes she looked like her mother she was told. That’s all she knew about her real parents. She was adopted she knew it. Her adoptive mother and father sat her down right before her fourteenth birthday to tell her she would be going to live with her Uncle in England. 

“England? That’s so far away.” Henri questioned. 

“It was part of the adoption process. We were to raise you temporarily and your real Uncle would raise you until your grown. Your high school years were to be spent at a nice school.” Her adoptive mother smiled at her and patted her hand. 

Henri was semi attached to them because they raised her but they kept her at arms length her whole life and now it all made sense. Henri had no choice but to agree and pack her things. 

A car met her at the airport and drove her to a huge manor. A man was waiting for her he had dark black hair and eyes that reminded Henri of some type of bird. 

The man stared at the teenager she had teal and navy blue hair. Her eyes were hidden behind large black framed hipster glasses. Her ears were pierced twice and her cartilage once. He had a feeling telling her she was going to have to change how she looked for her new school wouldn’t go over well. 

“I’m your Uncle Merriman.” The man said as he grabbed Henri’s bags. “This is Huntercombe Manor.” The man motioned at the large home. 

Henri smiled and followed him inside. He led her upstairs to a bedroom. The room was lilac and had a white iron canopy bed. There was also a desk, a dresser, a bookshelf and a nightstand. “This is your room. I hope it is to your liking. Miss Greythorne decorated it.” Merriman said. 

“It’s lovely.” Henri smiled. 

“I will let you get settled. Dinner will be at 6.” Merriman nodded his head as he pulled the door closed behind him. 

Henri unpacked and looked at the clock she still had an hour and a half before dinner. Maybe she could explore the manor no one told her she couldn’t. She found herself outside of a set of doors she began to open them until she heard voices. 

“Is she even related to you?” a woman asked. 

“Does it matter?” The man asked. 

“You wouldn’t even raise our child together.” the woman sounded defeated. 

“We did raise her together.” the man argued. 

“You let me have her for a year and then you took her away in the middle of the night.” The woman was crying now. 

“She wasn’t safe here. You know that Mary.” the man said. “If I had gotten my way you wouldn’t have gotten that. Plus after your accident how would you have chased around a toddler when your in a wheelchair?” 

“The same way others do, together. She was yours too.” The woman replied. “I can’t believe you would bring in some child that is the same age as my Olivia and not expect me to be upset.” 

Henri decided it was time to interrupt them. She couldn’t take the crying and arguing any longer. “I’m sorry to bother you but I finished unpacking and was wondering if I could look around?” 

“That’s fine just don’t wander off far.” Merriman replied.

Henri wonders about the woman she was seated in a chair with her back to the door. All Henri knew was she had reddish blonde hair. The same color Henri was born with. Henri looked around the Manor until she came to a piano. She had lessons for five years when she was younger. She was pretty sure she was wanted to play classical music but that wasn’t her preference. She sat down and started playing a quiet and sad melody. 

“Take me to the rooftop. I wanna see the world when I stop breathing, turnin’ blue.” She sang the Billie Eilish song she was currently feeling. “Tell me love is endless, don’t be so pretentious leave me like you do.” 

Henri was so into the music she failed to notice her audience.

“If you need me, wanna see me better hurry cause I’m leavin’ soon.”

The woman stared at Merriman as the girl continued playing and singing. 

“I’m not okay feel so scattered don’t say I’m all that matters.” 

 

“Call my friends and tell them that I love them and I’ll miss them but I’m not sorry.” Henri finished the song and looked up. 

“Oh goodness. How long have you been there?” Henri asked the man and woman.

“Awhile.” Merriman replied. “So you can sing and play the piano.” 

“You seem surprised. You sure it wasn’t in “the contract”?” Henri asked.

“It might have been but what does it matter? That wasn’t classical.” Merriman retorted. 

“Okay.” Henri began playing Mozart’s eine kleine nachtmusik after playing a whole minute she stopped and looked at Merriman. “Last time I checked Classical Music isn’t the only kind of music that exists.” 

“I take it back Merriman she is definitely related to you.” The woman giggled. 

“Miss Greythorne this is my niece Henrietta Lyon.” Merriman gestured between the two women. 

“Please call me Henri. I’m still trying to figure out who names their kid Henrietta.” Henri stuck her hand out to Miss Greythorne. Now that she could see the woman she realized she was in a wheelchair, she had strawberry blonde hair, and red tinted glasses that hid her eyes. 

“Excuse me ladies I am going to see about dinner.” Merriman said. 

“That was a sad song you were singing.” Miss Greythorne said. 

“Yeah but don’t worry I’m not feeling suicidal at the moment.” Henri said matter of factly. 

“At the moment?” Miss Greythorne questioned. 

“Look I deal with depression and anxiety sometimes.” Henri said. 

“Did Merriman tell you that you will have to change your hair color for your new school?” Miss Greythorne asked trying to change the subject subtlety. 

“No he didn’t.” Henri shook her head. 

“They only allow real hair colors.” Miss Greythorne replied. 

“Can black be my real hair color?” Henri asked. 

“If that’s what you want.” Miss Greythorne said. 

Merriman shook his head he knew that no matter what Mary said she would give Henri whatever she wanted. Mary was born with maternal instincts he was pretty sure about that. 

“Come on you two time for dinner.” Merriman stared at both the women. After they were all seated at the table Merriman began listing everything that had to be done tomorrow. “We have to get you registered for school, get your uniform and we have to take you to get something done with your hair.” 

“Can she come?” Henri looked at Miss Greythorne. 

Miss Greythorne gave Henri an inquisitive look. 

“Look no offense but if I’m going with anyone to get my hair done I want her to come. She is a woman.” Henri stated. 

“I will go with you.” Miss Greythorne smiled. 

“Okay well that’s settled then.” Merriman replied. 

After dinner Merriman helped Miss Greythorne to the library. Henri didn’t know why but she decided to follow. 

“Do you read?” Miss Greythorne asked. 

“Yes, I love reading. Lately though I think I spend my time in the world of fanfic more than anything else.” Henri smiled. 

“Fanfic?” Miss Greythorne questioned. 

“It’s a bunch of normal people that write stories about their favorite books, movies, and like tv shows. They give background and so much more to characters than the original usually.” Henri said. 

“Do you miss your home?” Miss Greythorne asked. 

“Would it be horrible to say not really?” Henri asked. 

“If it’s true I guess not.” 

“Look Jennifer and Steve were nice but I was raised knowing they weren’t my actual parents. We didn’t look anything alike. I never really had friends...my name was funny and I was so obviously adopted to everyone. I have nothing to miss I guess you could say.” Henri shrugged. 

“What did your adoptive parents look like?” Miss Greythorne asked. 

“Hold on.” Henri said as she pulled out a cellphone and pulled up a picture. She placed the phone in Miss Greythorne‘s hand. Henri’s adoptive parents were tan, with brown hair, one had green eyes and one had brown. Also compared to Henri they weren’t very tall or thin. 

“Did you always live with them?” Miss Greythorne asked. 

“No but I was too young when I came to them to remember my parents. I didn’t even know I had an Uncle until about two weeks ago.” Henri replied. 

Merriman walked in, “Henri you should go get some rest. Tomorrow will be a long day.” 

“Right. Good night Miss Greythorne. Good night Uncle Merriman.” Henri smiled as she walked out of the room. 

“You don’t have any siblings Merriman. Who is she really?” Miss Greythorne asked. 

Merriman paced the floor. 

“Is she?” Miss Greythorne implored. 

Merriman looked at the woman he had loved for so long. “Yes.” 

Tears streamed down Miss Greythorne’s face. 

“Mary, she doesn’t know though. I don’t think we should tell her. It’s still not really safe but at least we can teach her how to protect herself.” Merriman kneeled in front of the chair Mary was in and reached for her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Henri woke up and looked at the clock on her phone...2am. Why the hell am I awake? Henri made her way downstairs and into the library. She grabbed Jane Eyre off the shelf and climbed in the chair Miss Greythorne had been in earlier. She read and fell asleep at some point. 

“Did she run away?” Miss Greythorne asked Merriman. 

“I don’t know Mary. I will go look for her.” 

“I just got her back.” Mary had tears in her eyes. 

Miss Greythorne made her way into the library while Merriman went out to check the grounds. 

“Henri?” Miss Greythorne tapped Henri’s shoulder. 

“Huh? Oh my gosh what time is it? I’m so sorry I fell asleep.” Henri jumped out of the chair. She looked at Miss Greythorne and noticed tears in her eyes. “Are you alright?” Henri asked. 

“I’m fine dear. I was just worried you had left.” Miss Greythorne wiped at her eyes. 

“I’m so sorry. I just have trouble sleeping sometimes.” Henri grabbed Miss Greythorne’s hands trying to reassure her that it was okay. “I will go get ready now.”

“If you see your Uncle you should let him know you’re alright.” Miss Greythorne said.

“Yes ma’am.” Henri smiled. Henri ran into Merriman on her way out of the library. “I’m so sorry, I worried you both. I came in the library to read and I fell asleep. I’m going to get ready. I’m sorry again.” Henri said as she ran upstairs. 

“Mary? Are you alright?” Merriman asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder. 

“I am fine. She is alright that’s all that matters.” Mary grabbed the hand on her shoulder. 

Henri ran into the dinning room 20 minutes later. “I’m so sorry again.” Henri sat down. 

“Well we are going to sign you up at school, go pick up your uniforms and then I will drop you both off so you can get your hair done.” Merriman said. “What color do you plan on?” 

“I could just get this color stripped out. It’s not a permanent dye and I didn’t bleach my hair before hand.” Henri said. 

“What is your normal hair color dear?” Miss Greythorne asked. 

“A little bit redder than yours but that’s because I got a lot of sun during the summer. The sun brings the red out.” Henri said. 

They finished breakfast and Henri road in the back of the car with Miss Greythorne while Merriman drove them to the school. They filled out all the necessary paperwork needed and picked up Henri’s uniforms. Merriman dropped Miss Greythorne and Henri off at the hair salon. Henri wasn’t entirely happy about her hair but no one hopefully would know anything about her at her new school. She hopefully wouldn’t get picked on for looking so different from her guardians like before. Henri cried when she looked in the mirror after her hair had been stripped back to its reddish blonde.

“Honey come here.” Miss Greythorne pulled the girl into her arms. “Why are you crying?” 

“I don’t want to talk about it if that’s okay?” Henri asked. 

“That’s alright dear.” 

On the ride home Henri leaned against Miss Greythorne and cried the whole way home. Miss Greythorne hugged the girl to her. As soon as they were back to the Manor Henri ran inside and up to her room. 

“What was that about?” Merriman asked Miss Greythorne. 

“She wouldn’t say.” Miss Greythorne said. 

“Should we check on her?” Merriman asked. 

“Give her time and space.” Miss Greythorne smiled. 

Henri came down for dinner even though she didn’t have an appetite. She was so anxious about starting a new school. 

“I like your hair. It reminds me of your mother’s.” Merriman said.

“That’s what I have been told.” Henri half smiled. 

“Do you know anything about your real parents?” Merriman tested. 

“No, let me guess that was part of the contract too?” Henri asked. “I want to see this damn contract and I would love to know who got to make all these wonderful decisions about my life. What about what I want? No excuse me I’m like a possession to be handed back and forth when seen fit right?” Henri slammed her chair back and ran out of the room. 

“She is going to be the death of me.” Merriman stared at Mary. 

“She is hurting but I just don’t know why exactly.” Miss Greythorne replied. “I just want her to let me be her mother and help her. Please help me to my room Merriman today has been far too long.” 

Great both the women in his life were unhappy. 

Henri tried to sleep but her anxiety got the best of her. She walked down the hall and saw a door cracked open with a light spilling into the hall. She peaked in. It was Miss Greythorne’s room. “It’s alright you can come in.” 

“I’m sorry. My anxiety is getting the best of me and I can’t sleep.” Henri replied. 

“Come here.” The woman patted the bed next to her. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“Not really. Can you just talk to me?” Henri asked as she laid down next to Miss Greythorne. 

“Sure about what?” Miss Greythorne asked. 

“Anything and everything. It’s just soothing sometimes to listen to someone else talk.” Henri said. 

“Alright. I use to ride horses. I was a very good rider actually. I was only ever thrown from a horse one time in my life.” Miss Greythorne looked over at Henri and realized the girl had fallen asleep. 

Merriman always stopped to check on Mary on his way to bed every night. He peaked in her room and found Mary and Henri sound asleep. 

Henri woke up at one point and looked at the woman sound asleep next to her. She must have fallen asleep in Miss Greythorne’s room at some point and Miss Greythorne was too nice to kick her out. She started to get up and head back to her room when a hand grabbed her arm. “Miss Greythorne?” Henri asked.

“You can stay.” Miss Greythorne said. 

“Okay.” Henri rolled over and fell back asleep. 

Henri woke up to daylight streaming in the window. She had to get ready for her first day of school. She wasn’t excited. She climbed out of bed and snuck back to her bedroom to get ready. Then she made her way downstairs. She found Merriman in the kitchen. 

“You’re ready?” Merriman asked. 

“Unfortunately.” Henri replied. 

“Come on then.” 

Merriman took Henri to school. Henri tried to blend in the majority of the day. Her accent was funny and she was new so some people were curious about her. She met a boy named Will Stanton. 

“I’m Will.” The boy stuck his hand out. 

“Henrietta but please call me Henri.” She shook Will’s hand. 

“Henrietta is a different name.” The boy replied. 

“Tell me about it. My middle name is Olivia but I was never allowed to go by it.” Henri replied. 

“You’re Merriman’s niece right?” Will asked. 

“Yes. You know him?” Henri questioned. 

“Yes him and Miss Greythorne.” Will replied. 

“They are nice I guess. My uncle is rather standoffish at times. I feel like they are hiding something from me but it is what is I guess.” Henri shrugged. 

“They are good people. I have to get to my next class now see you around Henri.” Will waved. 

A few people asked about Henri’s family and where she was from. A stupid boy called her four eyes and carrot top. Henri was relieved when the day was over. She was also happy to see Miss Greythorne came with Merriman to pick her up. Miss Greythorne was like the one small safe place in her life. She didn’t understand it though. 

“So How was your first day of school?” Miss Greythorne was very excited to hear everything.

“I met Will. He is very nice. Everyone else asks a lot of questions.” Henri sighed. 

“Like what kind of questions?” Merriman asked. 

“About where I lived before. About my parents...why am I so pale if I lived in a sunny place? Maybe she’s an albino. Why is she so skinny? Maybe she has an eating disorder. I hate kids.” Henri spat. As soon as they made it to the manor she was out of the car and up to her room before she could answer any other questions about her day. 

“I’m almost positive that’s the most she has talked since she moved here.” Merriman said as he helped Miss Greythorne out of the car. 

“That’s not funny, Merriman.” Miss Greythorne chided. 

“What do you expect from me? She is a teenage girl.” Merriman pointed out. 

“Yes she is. I will handle it.” Miss Greythorne replied. 

Henri had gone to her room and turned on her music. Billie Eilish seemed to be what was speaking to her lately. She could feel her pain in the music...like someone out there understood. Music wasn’t enough today though to make the pain go away. The tears just wouldn’t stop coming. She had a box in her nightstand and she kept a razor blade in it. She pulled it out and rolled up her sleeves. She drug the blade across her left wrist in two parallel lines. She sat the blade down on the nightstand. She ran her finger over the blood that ran down her arm. There was a knock on the door.

“Just a minute.” Henri called as she hid the blade and covered her arm real quick. Wiping away any leftover tears. “Come in.”

“I was worried about you.” Miss Greythorne said. 

“I assure you I am fine.” Henri forced a smile onto her face. 

“I’m always here if you want to talk.” Miss Greythorne smiled softly. 

“I know and thank you.” Henri replied. 

“See you at dinner then?” Miss Greythorne asked. 

“Of course.” Henri smiled. Once Miss Greythorne left Henri’s room Henri took the time to put her razor blade away and clean up her blood and changed clothes. 

“Merriman she isn’t okay. I don’t care what she told me. She had been crying, I can tell.” Mary looked at Merriman. 

“What do you want me to do, Mary?” Merriman asked. 

“Why can’t I tell her?” Mary questioned. 

“It isn’t safe Mary. You’re going to have to be a mother to her without being her mother.” Merriman said. 

“That doesn’t even make sense.” Mary pouted. Tears started falling down her cheeks. “I will see you at dinner, please just go.” Mary sent Merriman out of her room. 

They were both so much alike Mary and Henri, Merriman thought. 

Henri had turned her music off and decided to go to the library before dinner but when she passed Miss Greythorne’s room she heard crying. Henri knocked on the door and opened it before receiving an answer on whether she could come in or not. Henri walked to Miss Greythorne and knelt down and grabbed her hands. “Are you alright?” Henri asked. 

“Do you not want to be here?” Miss Greythorne asked. 

That wasn’t what Henri was expecting at all. 

“I don’t want to leave here.” Henri said. “Why are you crying?” 

“I just want you stay and be happy here.” Miss Greythorne cried. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Henri smiled at Miss Greythorne. “I promise.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Henri are you going to the back to school dance?” Will asked. 

“Dances...uh...are you asking?” Henri smirked. 

“If you want to go.” Will smiled. 

“Is this a pity date, Will?” Henri eyed him. 

“No, never.” Will swore.

“Okay because if I find out otherwise I can kill you. You know that right?” Henri eyed him. 

“I have no doubt of that.” Will replied.

Merriman picked up Henri alone that afternoon. “Where is Miss Greythorne?” Henri asked. 

“No, good afternoon? How was your day?” Merriman questioned. 

“I just have something I want to tell her first.” Henri smiled. 

Henri when she got to the manor she ran inside. “Miss Greythorne!” Henri yelled. 

“I’m in the library dear.” Miss Greythorne yelled back. 

“Guess what?” Henri smiled. “Will asked me to the back to school dance.” 

“That’s great sweetheart.” Miss Greythorne smiled. 

“Will you go dress shopping with me please?” Henri begged. 

“Of course anything you want.” Miss Greythorne smiled. 

“Thank you, Thank you.” Henri kissed Miss Greythorne’s cheek as she ran up to her room. 

“So what was that about?” Merriman asked Mary. 

“Will is taking her to the dance.” Mary smiled. 

“Will Stanton? Our seeker? Taking our daughter to the dance.” Merriman paced. 

“I believe she is “your niece” right?” Mary stated. 

“We can’t tell her you know that.” Merriman said. 

 

That Saturday Will knocked on the door to the manor. “Come in.” Merriman opened the door. 

“She will be down in just a minute.” Miss Greythorne smiled. 

“Alright.” Will smiled. “So do either one of you plan on telling her the truth?” Will asked the two old ones.

“What are you talking about?” Merriman asked. 

“That you two happen to be her parents.” Will replied. 

“How?” Miss Greythorne asked. 

“One she is the spitting image of you Miss Greythorne and two she acts just like you Merriman.” Will said. “She deserves to know. She has been raised to think no one really belongs to her. She hasn’t had a real family in any sense ever. She deserves better.” Will was disappointed with the old ones. 

Miss Greythorne started to cry. “We can’t it’s not safe.” 

“If this about the Dark and the Rider? We can keep her safe. You could tell her and she could learn to fight.” Will said. 

“We can’t tell her.” Merriman stated.

“Are you talking about me? Henri asked as she came to the bottom of the steps. She was in an emerald green silk halter dress. Her strawberry blonde hair was in ringlets. 

“You look beautiful.” Merriman said. 

“Yeah you do.” Will smiled. 

“Is anyone going to answer my question?” Henri looked at all of them.

“Have fun my darling.” Miss Greythorne smiled. 

Will grabbed Henri’s hand. “Let’s just go.” 

Henri looked between Merriman and Miss Greythorne.

“Fine.” Henri walked out with Will. 

 

“Do you want to dance?” Will asked Henri.

“Sure.” Henri grabbed Will’s hand. Henri and Will danced to 3 fast songs and then a slow song came on. 

“They are hiding something from me aren’t they?” Henri asked as she had her arms wrapped around Will’s neck. 

“It’s not my place to say.” Will smiled sadly at Henri. 

“Miss Greythorne is my mother isn’t she?” Henri asked. “Merriman isn’t my Uncle either I would guess.” 

“It’s not my place.” Will said. 

Henri let go of Will and ran out of the school. “Wait Henri!” Will chased after her. 

“I’m going home Will. I need answers.” Henri said. 

“They are just trying to protect you.” Will said. “Come with me. I want to show you something come with me.” Will took Henri to the Great Hall. 

“What is this place, Will?” Henri asked. 

“I’m The Seeker and your parents are called Old Ones. We protect the world from The Darkness.” Will said. 

“They we’re trying to save me. That’s why I was sent away.” Henri said. 

“To keep you from the darkness.” Will said. “I will help you. I will teach you to protect yourself but you can’t tell them the truth. You have to promise.” 

“I promise.” Henri smiled. 

“Come on let’s get you home before they get mad with either one of us.” Will said. 

“See you at school on Monday, Will.” Henri smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek. 

“Henri your home.” Merriman called. 

“We are in here dear.” Miss Greythorne called. 

Henri followed the voices into the library. 

“Did you have a nice time?” Miss Greythorne smiled. 

“Yes it was fun.” Henri smiled. “I think I’m going to bed now. Goodnight.” 

As soon as Henri was out of earshot, “I think she might like Will.” Miss Greythorne said. 

“That’s not acceptable.” Merriman replied. 

“Why not?” Miss Greythorne asked. 

“She is too young.” Merriman growled. 

“You’re rather adorable when your being protective.” Miss Greythorne smiled. 

The next morning Henri decided to find out as much as possible about her parents. She ran down the stairs into the library to find Miss Greythorne. 

“Miss Greythorne?” Henri asked.

“Yes dear what is it?” 

“Are you busy today?” Henri questioned.

“No, why?” Miss Greythorne asked. 

“Can I spend the day with you? Henri asked. 

“Of course.” Miss Greythorne replied. 

“Have you ever been married?” Henri asked. 

“No, I haven’t.” Miss Greythorne smiled at Henri.

“Have you been in love?” Henri asked. 

“Yes. What is with all the questions today?” Miss Greythorne smiled.

“Just figured I should get to know you better since we live together.” Henri smiled politely. 

“Alright then feel free to ask away.” Miss Greythorne said. 

“Did you ever have kids, Miss Greythorne?” Henri asked and looked blankly at her. 

“I’m afraid I was unable to raise any children of my own.” Miss Greythorne had tears in her eyes. 

“Did you want children?” Henri asked.

“Well yes very much so...” Miss Greythorne replied. “It’s too late now.” 

“You have me though.” Henri smiled.

“I do have you.” Miss Greythorne smiled and patted Henri’s hand. 

Henri rolled her eyes. This was so frustrating she thought for sure she could get something out of Miss Greythorne. Maybe she should change the approach.

“Miss Greythorne, thank you for letting me stay here. You have been so nice and kind to me. You mean so much to me. You are so very motherly to me.” Henri smiled. 

“You are so sweet my dear.” Miss Greythorne smiled. 

“I’m going to my room now.” Henri grumbled. She passed Merriman on her way out. “You two are so frustrating. I changed my mind. I’m going out.” Henri stormed out of the house. 

“What exactly did I do?” Merriman asked.

“She was asking a lot of questions today. Do you think she knows?” Miss Greythorne wondered. 

“She couldn’t possibly know. She is just having a bad day probably. You’re always telling me she is a teenager.” Merriman said. 

 

Henri decided to go for a walk. She was tired of being in the Manor. Tired of the lies. 

Henri ran and ran through the woods as far as she could go. She tripped over some tree roots and just decided to stay on the ground. She didn’t care that her hands were bleeding and her knees were scraped up. She just laid down and cried. She stayed on the ground for hours at some point she fell asleep. When the rain started to fall she woke up. It was night now. How would she ever find her way back to the manor in the dark. She ran back towards the way she thought she came. Tripping several times even hitting her head once. 

“Henri! Henri! Where are you?!” Merriman was yelling. 

She followed the voice until she made it to Merriman. She fell again right as she made it to him this time twisting her ankle. 

“I got you.” Merriman picked her up and carried her into the Manor. 

“Oh my goodness what happened?” Miss Greythorne asked Merriman. 

“I’m not sure.” Merriman replied as he sat Henri down in front of the fireplace in the library. “I will be right back.” Merriman walked off in search of a first aid kit. 

“Oh my dear, what happened to you?” Miss Greythorne looked at Henri. 

Merriman walked back in with a first aid kit. 

“I just want a shower.” Henri replied as she hobbled up on her right foot and stumbled out of the library and up the stairs. 

“We can check on her later.” Merriman smiled at Miss Greythorne.


	4. Chapter 4

Henri took a shower and washed the dirt and blood away. She had a small gash on her forehead, scrapes on her palms and knees and her left ankle was swollen and she had a hard time putting pressure on it. She made her way to her room and crashed on her bed. There was a knock on her door. “Come in.” Henri called. 

“Miss Greythorne was worried and wanted me to check on you.” Merriman replied. 

“I’m sorry, I fell asleep in the woods.” Henri said. 

Merriman applied ointment to Henri’s cuts and scratches. Then he wrapped her ankle. “That should help.” Merriman smiled softly. 

“I’m so tired.” Henri mumbled. 

Merriman went to Miss Greythorne’s room to tell her about Henri. “Her ankle will heal and so will her scrapes. I think she might have hit her head a little hard so I will check on her a few times tonight. I’m also worried she might get sick from being out in the rain and getting soaked but we will see.” Merriman said. 

“Thank you Merriman. Please let me know if anything is wrong during the night.” Miss Greythorne smiled. 

Around two in the morning Merriman got up to check on Henri. She was shivering but her forehead was burning up. “Dammit I knew you were going to get sick.” Merriman mumbled on his way to the bathroom to get something to bring her fever down. 

“Uncle Merriman...I want...Mom.” Henri mumbled. 

“Henri your mother Jennifer isn’t here you know that. She is still in South Carolina. Henri I need you to take these.” Merriman handed her pills and a glass of water. 

“No! Not Jennifer! She isn’t my mom.” Henri had tears in her eyes as she clung to his arm. 

“You need to try to sleep you have a fever.” Merriman tried to lay her back down and tuck her into the bed. 

Henri now had tears pouring down her face as she shook her head no. She tried to push Merriman off so she could get up. 

“What are you trying to do?” Merriman asked Henri. 

Henri climbed out of bed and stumbled past Merriman. She made her way to Miss Greythorne’s room and stumbled in. 

“Henri come back here.” Merriman went after her. 

“What’s the matter?” Miss Greythorne asked sleepily as she sat up in her bed. She looked at Merriman and then noticed Henri shivering as tears ran down her face. 

“Henri is sick and I was trying to get her back to sleep now that she has had medicine to get her fever down. She insisted on getting out of bed though and she came in here” Merriman replied. 

“Henri what do you need sweetheart?” Miss Greythorne asked. 

“You. I want you, Mommy.” Henri cried as she limped towards the bed. 

Miss Greythorne looked at Merriman and he looked at her just as puzzled. 

“Mom? Can I stay?” Henri asked. 

“Of course.” Miss Greythorne patted the bed beside her. 

Henri climbed in and bundled the covers around her. She shivered for a few minutes until she fell asleep to Miss Greythorne stroking her hair. 

“She has a fever Merriman. She is probably delusional. We can talk about it tomorrow.” Miss Greythorne looked at him. 

“You’re probably right.” Merriman replied. 

Henri opened her eyes and looked around. She noticed Miss Greythorne watching her. “How did I get in your room?” Henri asked. 

“You limped in here while Merriman chased after you and then you asked if you could stay.” Miss Greythorne said.

Henri noticed a slight look of disappointment in Miss Greythorne’s eyes. 

“I honestly still feel horrible. Do I have to get up?” Henri asked. 

“You can stay in here all day if you want.” Miss Greythorne smiled. 

“Thank you. You’re really good at being a mom.” Henri said as she rolled over and within minutes was asleep again. 

“Morning Mary. I was just coming to check on Henri.” Merriman said. 

“She woke up once just to fall back asleep. She doesn’t know I don’t think. She said I was good at being a mom.” Mary said. 

“I know I hurt you Mary. I just was trying to do what was best. If I could have given you everything...I would have. You were and are a wonderful mother. I know it’s what you wanted but I wanted you both to be safe.” Merriman sighed. 

“I know you were protecting us but yes I will always hate that I missed so much of her life.” Mary looked over at Henri who was still sleeping. 

“Can I ever fix things between us?” Merriman asked. 

“I love you Merriman and I’m sure I always will but I also hate what you did and I always will.” Mary replied. 

 

Henri woke up around one in the afternoon. Miss Greythorne was sitting in a chair reading a book. “You’re awake.” She smiled at Henri. “Are you feeling any better?”

“Yes actually. I’m sorry that I took over your bed.” Henri smiled. 

“I don’t mind. I will always be here if you need me dear.” Miss Greythorne smiled. 

“I know that.” Henri walked to Miss Greythorne and threw her arms around her. “I love you. I think I need a shower now.” Henri smiled on her way out.


	5. Chapter 5

“She said she loved me.” Mary cried to Merriman. 

“I told you, you can be her mother without the truth.” Merriman replied.

“Is it fair to her?” Mary questioned. “Is any of this fair to her?” 

“Life isn’t fair Mary if it was you wouldn’t hate me at all.” Merriman argued. 

“I should have had a say, Merriman. I carried her for nine months and had her without you.” Mary replied. 

“Miss Greythorne!” Henri called out. “Where are you?” 

“In my room dear.” Miss Greythorne called back 

“Hey can Will come over?” Henri peaked her head in the room. 

“I’m your Uncle but you’re asking her?” Merriman asked. 

“I can answer that question if you really want.” Henri paused. 

“Yes dear Will can come over.” Miss Greythorne smiled. 

“I also have another question but can I talk to you later?” Henri stared at Miss Greythorne. 

“Of course.” Miss Greythorne replied.

“Thank you.” Henri hugged Miss Greythorne and ran out of the room. 

“She definitely likes you.” Merriman replied. 

“Don’t be so cold to her and she would come to you.” Mary smiled. 

“So any luck on getting them to admit the truth?” Will asked.

“No, I’m not sure they ever will.” Henri replied. 

“Are you feeling any better?” Will asked. 

“My ankle still hurts. I think my cold is almost gone.” Henri said.

“Do you remember having a fever?” Merriman asked as he walked into the library. 

“Not really. I had a horrible headache.” Henri shook her head. 

Merriman nodded and walked back out of the library. 

“As soon as your ankle is better I will teach you how to fight.” Will smiled at Henri. 

Two weeks passed at Henri finally stopped limping and could walk almost 100 percent normal again. She hadn’t run out of the house. Hadn’t tried to get answers. She went to school and came home and did everything she was asked. The rest of the time she hid in her room. If they couldn’t be honest with her then they didn’t deserve to have her affection. 

“Have you noticed Henri withdrawing the past few weeks?” Miss Greythorne questioned Merriman. 

“It wasn’t like her and I were close before.” Merriman replied. 

“Yes but she use to sit with me in the library at night and she would talk to me about her day. It’s like she won’t even look at me now.” Miss Greythorne replied sadly. 

“I don’t know. You’re the one that always reminds me that she is a teenage girl.” Merriman replied. 

“I’m going out.” Henri yelled on her way down the stairs. 

“What happened to asking permission?” Merriman asked. 

“Well last time I checked neither one of you happened to be my parents so I’m going to make my own decisions.” Henri argued. 

Miss Greythorne gasped and tears filled her eyes. 

“You rude girl.” Merriman slapped Henri across the face. 

“Did you think that would make me like you more? Make me want to stay here? All you both do is lie to me. I’m done.” Henri stormed out. She ran towards the bridge only to find a man dressed all in black on a black horse at the opposite end. 

“If you come with me Henrietta, I will tell you who you really are. I will answer all your questions.” The man said. 

Merriman and Will ran up behind Henri. “Leave her alone Rider.” Merriman yelled. 

“Henri come here.” Will said. Henri listened because she trusted Will completely. He whispered to her, “run to the house and find Miss Greythorne and stay with her. She will keep you safe.” 

Henri just looked at Will. “Go Henri!” Will and Merriman yelled at her. She ran and didn’t look back once. 

Henri ran into the house and found Miss Greythorne. Miss Greythorne could see the fear and confusion in Henri’s eyes. “Mom what is going on?” Henri asked. 

“I promise I will explain it to you later. I promise, Henri.” Miss Greythorne looked at Henri. 

Henri nodded and went and sat down out of the way. 

“He is gone for now.” Merriman said as he walked in the door.

Will rushed over to Henri. “You okay?” 

“I’m fine. I mean I would like to know who that was and what he knows about me.” Henri said. 

“You deserve the truth. You’re right.” Miss Greythorne said. 

“I know you’re my mother and you’re my father. I’m not stupid you know. I look like you.” Henri smiled at them. 

“So you really wanted me when you were sick?” Miss Greythorne asked. 

“Of course. I love you. I told you that before.” Henri said. 

“You did remember?” Merriman asked. 

“Yes of course I remembered. You both wouldn’t budge with telling me yourselves so I just pretended. That’s why I was withdrawing because you both kept lying to me.” Henri said. 

“Why didn’t you just tell us you knew?” Miss Greythorne asked. 

“I called you Mom. What more could I do? I thought maybe you didn’t want to be my Mom and Dad honestly because you wouldn’t tell me. Then you didn’t seem to react to being called Mom or me saying I loved you.” Henri replied. 

“Weeks ago you said you had something to ask me but you never did.” Miss Greythorne said. 

“I wanted to ask if I can call you Mom?” Henri looked at Miss Greythorne. 

“I want that so much.” Miss Greythorne replied. 

“Merriman please give me time. I know your my father but I have had such a hard time trying to bond to you because I feel like you keep me at arms length.” Henri smiled softly. 

“I just wanted you to be safe. That’s all I have ever wanted.” Merriman sighed. 

“I am safe. Parents can’t protect their kids from every single thing. I just want you both to want me. I’m tired of feeling like I don’t have anyone ever. Like I’m just some pawn that gets passed around. It’s like I’m not allowed to love anyone or be loved because everyone and everything in my life is just temporary. I’m not allowed to get attached. I push everyone that tries to get close away before they get to decide I’m not enough for them. That’s why I never kept friends.” Henri said tears pouring down her cheeks. She was dragging her nails across her arms anything to feel something then the pain radiating from her chest. “I thought it would be different this time. You don’t want me either though do you?” Henri collapsed on the floor in a pile sobbing and scratching until she bled. 

Miss Greythorne wanted nothing more than to grab her daughter and hold her. She looked at Merriman and her eyes pleaded with him to help her to their daughter. Merriman picked up Miss Greythorne out of her wheelchair and helped her to sit down next to their daughter. She looked at Will and Merriman and nodded that they should go. Miss Greythorne wrapped Henri in her arms. “Please stop hurting yourself.” She pulled at Henri’s hands. 

Henri sobbed in Miss Greythorne’s lap until the tears finally stopped coming. “I love you Henri. I want you here for however long you want to be here. I want you in my life for as long as possible. I never want to be without you again. I missed so much of your life and it kills me. From the moment you were born you became my whole world.” Miss Greythorne pressed kisses into Henri’s hair. 

“Did you really name me Henrietta?” Henri smiled up at Miss Greythorne.

“No I didn’t. I named you Olivia.” Miss Greythorne chuckled. 

“That’s my middle name. I was never allowed to go by.” Henri replied. 

“Henri suits you though. You’re so unique and different.” Miss Greythorne smiled. 

“You want me to stay?” Henri asked. 

“I forbid you from leaving.” Miss Greythorne whispered in her daughter’s hair.


	6. Chapter 6

Merriman and Will were very impressed on how fast Henri picked up on fighting. She was very good with a sword. Merriman would tell you she reminded him of Mary when she was younger. She was slowly opening up to Merriman and becoming accepting of him as her father. She still was closest to Miss Greythorne. She spent any free time she had with her. Henri spent all her time showing her mother all of her favorite things especially when it came to music. Any night her anxiety was bad and she had trouble sleeping Merriman would find Henri curled up next to Mary. 

“I think I might have made a mistake.” Merriman said to Will one afternoon. 

“What?” Will asked. 

“I should have never separated them.” Merriman replied.

“Oh because they are inseparable. They just missed one another for so many years.” Will replies.

“I have a hard time getting Henri to leave Mary’s side for anything.” Merriman said.

“Give it time...Henri is a teenager.” Will laughed. 

Henri was making her way down the stairs. “That I am but so are you.” She raised her eyebrow at Will. 

“Come on let’s go.” Will rolled his eyes and pulled Henri out the door. 

“Bye! Dad, Bye Mom.” Henri yelled as she was pulled out the door. 

“She called you Dad.” Mary said coming up behind Merriman. 

“Yes she did.”Merriman smiled. 

“So what are we doing today?” Henri asked. 

“We are going to walk around town.” Will pulled Henri’s hand.

“Alright.” Henri eyed the blonde. 

“So how do you feel about having parents? Like your real parents.” Will asked. 

“I love Miss Greythorne more than anything in this world. I loved her before I knew she was my mother though. Merriman I love him too but sometimes I think he doesn’t know what he is supposed to do with me.” Henri giggled. 

“I think you remind him of Miss Greythorne some. She acts so quiet and reserved but I think she is a bad ass.” Will smiled. 

“I’m a bad ass.” Henri smiled as she climbed up on the side of the bridge out of Huntercombe Manor balancing as she walked along. 

“Mhm sure you are.” Will laughed. 

“I am.” Henri spun around and almost lost her footing. 

“Be careful! If I bring you back broken they will kill me.” Will said. 

“Oh will they now?” Henri giggled as she pretended she was going to fall. 

“Come on get down.” Will pulled Henri off the wall. 

“Let’s go get coffee?” Henri yelled as they made it into town. 

“Your definition of coffee and my definition of coffee are very different things.” Will said. 

After they ordered their coffee and sat down Will looked at Henri and said, “You know that’s basically like ice cream with like barely any coffee.” 

“Oh don’t talk to me about coffee when yours is obviously the color of your soul.” Henri shoved Will with her shoulder. They finished their coffee and made their way back towards the manor. 

They had almost made it back to the bridge when the rider showed up. “Run.” Will yelled at Henri. 

“I’m not going to leave you.” Henri yelled. 

“Do you have a weapon?” Will asked. 

“Of course dum-dum.” Henri pulled her sword out of her bag. 

“How did you?” Will looked at Henri. 

“Later.” Henri yelled.

They battled the rider back until they were able to get to the bridge. “Henrietta you might have gotten away today but I will get you.” The rider yelled as he rode away. 

“What did he mean?” Henri’s eyes were filled with fear as she clutched onto Will’s arm.

“I’m not sure...let’s get you inside now.” Will ushered Henri inside. 

“Sweetheart did you have a good time?” Miss Greythorne asked as Henri and Will ran through the door. 

Merriman and Miss Greythorne took one look at their faces and knew something was terribly wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

“The Rider is back.” Will said. 

“He said he wants me.” Henri cried. 

“I won’t let him get you.” Merriman pulled Henri into his arms. 

“We would never let anything happen to you.” Miss Greythorne said. 

“I don’t want you to leave this house until we can come up with a plan to get rid of him once for and all.” Merriman said. 

“I have school.” Henri said. 

“She can’t miss school.” Will replied.

“I can’t protect her if she isn’t here.” Merriman said looking at Will and Mary. 

“I will be fine. Will and I can take care of things while I am at school.” Henri said.

“I don’t like it.” Merriman replied. 

“I have to go to school.” Henri said. 

The next morning Merriman got ready to drive Henri to school. They left and Henri went to get out of the car, Merriman opened the door for her. “Please be careful today.” Merriman stopped Henri to tell her. 

“Dad I promise I will be fine.” Henri hugged Merriman. Henri waved as she ran towards the doors of the school to meet up with Will. 

“Have any problems getting out of the house today?” Will questioned. 

“Merriman didn’t want me to come. Mom told him to let me go she believed we would be fine today. Though I could tell she was worried.” Henri said. 

“I know they don’t want to do it but I think we have to use you as bait in order to end this battle once and for all.” Will looked at Henri.

“I have thought about that also.” Henri sighed. 

“We could try to take him on by ourselves.” Will said. 

“I have thought about that too. Come on let’s get out of here and end this once and for all.” Henri said grabbing Will’s hand and sneaking out of the school. 

They found the Rider in the woods it wasn’t hard he was waiting for Henri. 

“I’m amazed the old ones let you out.” The Rider said.

Will and Henri looked at each other. “Oh I see they don’t know you’re here.” The rider laughed. 

 

“Merriman something feels wrong.” Mary said suddenly.

“What do you mean?” Merriman asked.

“Something is happening to Henri.” Mary said.

 

Merriman ran towards the woods as fast as he could. It was too late though Will looked at Merriman as the Rider rode away with Henri. 

“I’m so sorry. We were just trying to end things once and for all.” Will said. 

“You shouldn’t have done that. If anything happens to her.” Merriman cried.

Will and Merriman went back to the manor to tell Mary what happened and form a plan.

“Where is Henri?” Mary asked the minute they walked in the door. 

“She was taken.” Merriman said tears in his eyes. 

The sound that escaped Mary Greythorne hurt Will and Merriman. It was the sound of utter despair. It broke Merriman. He pulled Mary into his arms and held her while she sobbed. “We are going to get her back. I swear to you.” Merriman pressed kisses into Mary’s hair while he held her. 

“I’m so sorry.” Will felt horrible for hurting the old ones and for losing his best friend.


	8. Chapter 8

Henri wasn’t made from the cloth of giving up easy. She fought the Rider. She would get back to the family she finally had gotten even if it was the last thing she did. 

 

Will was so broken but he had to get Henri back. “Don’t do anything stupid boy.” Merriman placed his hand on Will’s shoulder. 

“We will get her back.” Miss Greythorne said. 

“I just feel like I failed all of you.” Will let out a sad sigh. 

“She is a fighter. We will get her.” Merriman was certain.

Will nodded and said his goodbyes as he went home as far Merriman and Miss Greythorne knew but honestly he had goals to find Henri. Will went towards the feeling of darkness. He found his way towards the church. “Henri!” 

“I’m downstairs hurry.” Henri replied. 

Will ran downstairs and helped Henri from where she was being held. “We need to go get Merriman and the other old ones.” Henri replied. 

“I can do this Henri.” He yelled.

“I won’t lose you.” Henri kissed Will’s cheek and ran towards the manor.

“Dad!” Henri yelled as she ran towards her father. “We have to help Will.” 

“Can you stay with your mother?” 

“No, I love you both but this is my fight too.” Henri said. 

Merriman should have known after all Henri was his flesh and blood. Merriman never would have believed it but he saw it with his own eyes. His daughter had surpassed him in her power and skills. Honestly he should have expected it being born of two old ones. He watched for a minute as Will and Henri went full force at the Rider. 

“We need to put him in something besides a snow globe this time.” Will yelled to Henri. 

She looked between Merriman and Will. She looked at her father and followed the chain around her neck to silently ask if he could be imprisoned in the locket she currently wore that had been a gift from Will. 

They fought and finally imprisoned the Rider into the locket. “Can we put this some place that he can never ever get out and this locket will never be found?” Henri handed the locket to her father. 

“I got it, I promise. Now please go see your mother. She has been worried.” 

“I got it. Hey Will, can you walk me home?” Henri smiled.

“Yeah.” Will reached for Henri’s hand. She immediately intertwined their fingers together and gave him a smile. They didn’t speak the whole way back to the manor there would be plenty of time for that in the future. 

“I will see you tomorrow for school.” Henri smiled as she let go of Will’s hand. 

“Yeah. I’m glad you’re safe Henri.” 

“Me too.” 

Henri gave Will a hug and waved goodbye before she walked into the house. 

“Merriman.” A voice called out. 

“It’s me Mom.” Henri called. 

“Henri.” A voice called back. Henri could hear the sobs that accompanied her name. 

“I’m alright.” Henri threw her arms around the woman that made her way into Henri’s heart long before she ever realized who she was. Henri didn’t care anymore about her stupid name or her crappy childhood. She had gotten everything she longed for plus so much more.

**Author's Note:**

> I totally had a little brown and white bear that was named Henrietta as a kid. That bear went everywhere with me.


End file.
